wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Murray's Shirt (episode)/Gallery
Gallery File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard1.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard2.png File:NumbersRhumbatitlecard3.jpg|Numbers Rhumba File:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg|Block transition File:Murray'sShirt(KaztheCat)1.png|Kaz File:Murray'sShirt(KaztheCat)2.png|Max and Kaz File:Murray'sShirt(KaztheCat)3.png|Benjamin File:Murray'sShirt(KaztheCat)4.png File:Murray'sShirt(KaztheCat)5.png|Benjamin and Carolyn File:Murray'sShirt(KaztheCat)6.png|Kaz and her friends File:Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg|Flower transition File:Murray'sShirt1.jpg|Murray getting ready to go to the BBQ File:Murray'sShirt2.jpg|Mustard splat on Murray's shirt. File:Murray'sShirt3.jpg|Oh no! What a mess! I'm gonna have to change my shirt now! File:Murray'sShirt4.jpg|The Wiggles' cabinet Murray'sShirt5.jpg|"This is where I keep my special Wiggles shirts." Murray'sShirt6.jpg|Where are my shirts? They must be in here somewhere. Murray'sShirt7.jpg|Murray holding up a yellow shirt. Murray'sShirt8.jpg|Oh no! I don't think I've got any clean red shirts left. What am I gonna do? File:Murray'sShirt9.png|A-ha! File:Murray'sShirt10.jpg|Red Starry Guitar Image:Murray'sShirt11.jpg|Murray going into his bedroom to change shirts Image:Murray'sShirt12.jpg|Murray's bedroom door Image:Murray'sShirt13.jpg|What do you think? No? Image:Murray'sShirt14.jpg|Oh, this is a big old jumper. Phew! It's a bit hot. I think I'll put the other shirt back on. File:Murray'sShirt15.png|This'll have to do. Gee, it sure feels funny not wearing my red shirt, but it's still the same old me, Murray Wiggle. File:Murray'sShirt16.png|Let's get to the barbecue! File:Murray'sShirt17.png|Anthony, Greg, Jeff, Dorothy, Wags, and Captain Image:Murray'sShirt18.jpg|Barbecue at Wigglehouse Image:Murray'sShirt19.jpg|"All right, here are the plates, here are the cups, here's the sauce." File:Murray'sShirt20.png Image:Murray'sShirt21.jpg|Everybody confused File:Murray'sShirt22.png|Everybody shrugging File:Murray'sShirt23.jpg|What? What is it? File:Murray'sShirt24.png File:Murray'sShirt25.jpg|Hello, welcome to Wigglehouse. File:Murray'sShirt26.png|Huh? Image:Murray'sShirt27.jpg|My name's Greg, what's yours? File:Murray'sShirt28.png|But Greg, it's me. Image:Murray'sShirt29.jpg|Hello, welcome to our barbecue, I'm Anthony. Image:Murray'sShirt30.jpg|Anthony, Greg, it's me, your old friend. Image:Murray'sShirt31.jpg|Greg and Anthony talk in their sped-up voices. Image:Murray'sShirt32.jpg|You know it me, don't you? I wonder. File:Murray'sShirt33.png|The shirt. They don't seem to recognise me without my red shirt. File:Murray'sShirt34.png|I suppose I'll have to prove it to them. Image:Murray'sShirt35.jpg|Murray playing guitar. Image:Murray'sShirt36.jpg|Hey guys, look at this. Murray'sShirt37.jpg|Well, that's very good but not quite the same as our friend Murray. File:Murray'sShirt38.png|But-- Murray'sShirt39.jpg|Wa-hoo! Maybe Murray could give you some lessons. File:Murray'sShirt40.png|But, I'm-- File:Murray'sShirt41.png|Remember practice makes perfect. File:Murray'sShirt42.png|Why don't they recognise me? I'm still the same person I always was. Murray'sShirt-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia File:Murray'sShirt43.png|Maybe if I do this. File:Murray'sShirt44.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:Murray'sShirt45.jpg|Greg putting food on Anthony's plate. Image:Murray'sShirt46.jpg|Hey, guys. Look at me! Who does this dance? File:Murray'sShirt47.png|Well that's very good, but not as good as our friend Murray. File:Murray'sShirt48.png|But I am Murray. File:Murray'sShirt49.png|He's a funny fellow. You remind me of someone. Now who could that be? File:Murray'sShirt50.png|Murray! File:Murray'sShirt51.png|Yes. Where is Murray? File:Murray'sShirt52.jpg|I haven't seen him for a while. File:Murray'sShirt53.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends Image:Murray'sShirt54.jpg|Captain, you reconise me, don't you? Image:Murray'sShirt55.jpg|Oh, of course I do. You're uh Image:Murray'sShirt56.jpg|He asks Dorothy. Image:Murray'sShirt57.jpg|Yummy for my tummy, Greg, yummy for my tummy. A rose petal sandwich. File:Murray'sShirt58.png|What am I gonna do? I'm still the same old Murray. Just because I look a little different. Image:Murray'sShirt59.jpg|Captain throwing the ball. File:Murray'sShirt60.png|The ball in its out of control perspective Image:Murray'sShirt61.jpg|Murray moves away from the ball. Image:Murray'sShirt62.jpg|Wags reading a newspaper. Image:Murray'sShirt63.jpg|Wigglehouse door Image:Murray'sShirt64.jpg|Dorothy holding a rose petal sandwich File:Murray'sShirt65.png|The ball about to crash through the window. Image:Murray'sShirt66.jpg|Captain makes the out of control Ball move away from the window. File:Murray'sShirt67.jpg|Dorothy and Jeff. File:Murray'sShirt68.jpg|Anthony, Greg, Dorothy, and Jeff File:Murray'sShirt69.png|Anthony, Greg, and Dorothy Image:Murray'sShirt70.jpg|The ball safely hits Murray's shirt. Image:Murray'sShirt71.jpg|Thank goodness. Murray's red shirt stopped the ball. Ho ho ho! File:Murray'sShirt72.png|A red shirt? File:Murray'sShirt73.png|Murray's red shirt on the clothesline Image:Murray'sShirt74.jpg|That's right. I washed this red shirt and hung it out here to dry. I'm gonna put it on. Quick smart! Back in a flash! Image:Murray'sShirt75.jpg|Murray going inside to put his red shirt on. Image:Murray'sShirt76.jpg|Jeff and Wigglehouse door sleeping Image:Murray'sShirt77.jpg|Murray back in his red shirt. Image:Murray'sShirt78.jpg|That's better. Everyone will know who I am now I've got my red shirt on again File:Murray'sShirt79.jpg|Anthony telling Murray to hurry up. File:Murray'sShirt80.png|Hey look, everyone, it's Murray! File:Murray'sShirt81.png|Hi, Murray! Image:Murray'sShirt82.jpg|Hi, everyone! Image:Murray'sShirt83.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Image:Murray'sShirt84.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Murray'sShirt85.png|Now where's that other funny fellow gone? You know, that one who played guitar just like Murray. File:Murray'sShirt86.png|I think he left after trying that dance. File:Murray'sShirt87.png|C'mon, Murray, show us how it's supposed to be done. File:Murray'sShirt88.jpg|Jeff getting up. File:Murray'sShirt89.png|I better get rid of this first. Image:Murray'sShirt90.jpg|Murray throwing the other shirt. File:Murray'sShirt91.png|The other shirt File:Murray'sShirt92.jpg|Jeff waking up. File:Murray'sShirt93.png|The other shirt putting on Jeff Image:Murray'sShirt94.jpg|Jeff in the other shirt. File:Murray'sShirt95.png Image:Murray'sShirt96.jpg|Murray dancing. File:Murray'sShirt97.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:Murray'sShirt98.png Image:Murray'sShirt99.jpg|Jeff asking if there's any food left for the BBQ. File:Murray'sShirt100.png|"There's a little bit but we're saving it for Jeff." File:Murray'sShirt101.png|"Have you seen Jeff?" Image:Murray'sShirt102.jpg|Jeff confused that the others don't know who he is. ("Huh?") File:Murray'sShirtDogPawprintTransition.png|Pawprint transition File:YummyYummy(1998)153.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:YummyYummy(1998)154.png|"1, 2, 3." File:YummyYummy(1998)155.jpg|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:YummyYummy(1998)156.jpg|Jeff File:YummyYummy(1998)157.png File:YummyYummy(1998)158.png File:YummyYummy(1998)159.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard1.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard2.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard3.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard4.png File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard5.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:TheMonkeyDancetitlecard6.png File:YummyYummy(1998)160.png|Sian, Emma, and Joseph File:YummyYummy(1998)161.png|Cassandra, Emma, and Jessica File:YummyYummy(1998)162.png File:YummyYummy(1998)163.jpg|Clare and Jessica File:YummyYummy(1998)164.png File:YummyYummy(1998)165.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)166.jpg|Emma File:YummyYummy(1998)167.png File:YummyYummy(1998)168.png File:YummyYummy(1998)169.jpg|Sian File:YummyYummy(1998)170.jpg|Cassandra File:YummyYummy(1998)171.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)172.png File:YummyYummy(1998)173.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)174.png|Joseph and Emma File:YummyYummy(1998)175.png File:YummyYummy(1998)176.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)177.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)178.png File:YummyYummy(1998)179.png File:YummyYummy(1998)180.png File:Murray'sShirtSnailTransition.jpg|Snail transition TominMurray'sShirt.jpg|Tom PuppetHenryinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Henry PuppetHenrySinging.jpg|Henry singing HenryandLittleFish.jpg|Henry and Little Fish TheUnderwaterPicnic3.jpg JacquesandLittleFish.jpg|Jacques and Little Fish LittleFish.jpg|Little Fish Jacques,HenryandLittleFish.jpg|Jacques, Henry and Little Fish JacquesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Jacques TheUnderwaterPicnic8.jpg TheUnderwaterPicnic9.jpg TheUnderwaterPicnic.jpg|The Underwater Picnic CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp2.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp3.jpg WagsReadingNewspaper.jpg|Wags reading newspaper CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp5.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp6.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp7.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp8.jpg AcmeObdienceKit.jpg|Acme Obedience Kit CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp10.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp11.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp12.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp13.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp14.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp15.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp16.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp17.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp18.jpg WagsBlowingWhistle.jpg|Wags blowing whistle CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp20.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp21.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp22.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp23.jpg WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordSweepingtheBroom.jpg|Captain sweeping the broom CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp25.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp26.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp27.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp28.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp29.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp30.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp31.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp32.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp33.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp34.jpg File:HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard3.png|Henry the Octopus File:Murray'sShirtNumbersTransition.png|Numbers transition Jeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Jeff's keyboard Murray'sShirtendcredits1.jpg|The end credits File:Murray'sShirtendcredits2.jpg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits3.jpg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits4.jpg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits5.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits6.jpg|Jeff putting his keyboard down on steps of an arbor File:Murray'sShirtendcredits7.jpg|Jeff File:Murray'sShirtendcredits8.jpg|Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits9.jpg|Captain Feathersword seeing Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits10.jpg|Captain holding Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits11.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits12.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits13.jpg|Wags and his dog statue File:Murray'sShirtendcredits14.jpg|Wags and Murray File:Murray'sShirtendcredits15.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits16.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and his dog statue File:Murray'sShirtendcredits17.png|Captain playing Jeff's keyboard while passing The Wiggles and Wags File:Murray'sShirtendcredits18.png|The Wiggles and Wags chasing after Captain File:Murray'sShirtendcredits19.png|Anthony, Wags, and Greg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits20.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits21.png|Captain and Murray File:Murray'sShirtendcredits22.png|Captain, The Wiggles, and Wags File:Murray'sShirtendcredits23.png|A ballerina File:Murray'sShirtendcredits24.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits25.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits26.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits27.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits28.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits29.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits30.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits31.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits32.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits33.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits34.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits35.png|Officer Beaples File:Murray'sShirtendcredits36.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Officer Beaples File:Murray'sShirtendcredits37.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits38.png|The Wiggles and their friends dancing to Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits39.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits40.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits41.png|Anthony and Captain File:Murray'sShirtendcredits42.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Murray'sShirtendcredits43.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits44.png|Dorothy File:Murray'sShirtendcredits45.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits46.png File:Murray'sShirtendboard.png|Endboard File:Wiggledance!Opening1.png|Emma Ryan painting The Wiggles logo File:Wiggledance!Opening2.jpg File:Wiggledance!Opening3.png File:Wiggledance!Opening4.png File:Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Kindergarten Text Types Segment File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)1.jpg File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)2.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)3.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)4.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)5.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)6.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)7.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)8.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)9.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)10.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)11.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)12.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)13.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)14.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)15.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)16.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)17.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)18.png File:Murray'sShirt(KindergartenTextTypes)19.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries